


Напарник

by Epic_elven_briefs



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Everyday Life, M/M, Out of Character, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_elven_briefs/pseuds/Epic_elven_briefs
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 2





	Напарник

Когда в отделе становится известно, что в напарники Риду определен андроид каждый ждет концерта. История с Коннором еще не успела остыть в памяти, но стала началом шаткого мира в департаменте. Однако, теперь народ жаждет хлеба и зрелищ, но ничего не выходит и обламывает их со всем именно детектив.

\- Эй, Гэвин, ты чего такой тихий? Или напарник успел уже загнуть тебя в удобную позу? - Во время перерыва на "пожрать что-нибудь по-быстрому", пока на вызов не нужно, подваливает к детективу Милсон, с самодовольной ухмылкой от удачной шутки, наваливаясь на край стола сослуживца. Гэвин кривится лицом, презрительно хмыкает и отпивает кофе, скашивая взгляд на жестянку, что оставил стоять за дверьми кафетерия.

\- А ты каждый раз дрочишь, когда тебе табельная пушка в руки выдается? Совсем долбоеб?

Ответ зрители поддерживают более бурным шумом, чем вопрос, так что дежурному приходится отвалить, а Гэвин допивает в два глотка кофе и выходит из кафетерия, по мигающему красным диоду на башке напарника понимая, что пора работать.

С Ричардом проблем нет. Он не Коннор. Дальше, чем Рид ему позволяет, нос не сует, с бесценными советами не доебывается, работу исполняет быстро и четко, даже написание отчетов берет на себя, так что Гэвину остается лишь проверить и свою подпись поставить. К слову, в отчетах эта жестянка тоже не треплет лишнего и с их стороны документация выглядит почти идеально.

\- Для андроида моего класса подобная задача не составляет трудности, а что до ваших нарушений служебных обязанностей, продиктованных характером, то я готов мириться с ними, пока это не мешает ходу расследования, - как-то раз, когда в тихую, ночную смену, Гэвин проверяет и подписывает бумажки по последним делам, отвечает на прямой вопрос Ричард. Детектив сверлит его с минуту взглядом, хмыкает и возвращается к работе.

Жестянки, как бесили его фактом своего существования, так и бесят. Еще больше раздражает то, что ими заменяют людей, не способных так же эффективно выполнять те же самые задачи. Однако, Ричард не косит под человека, как некоторые, не пытается приписать себе равенство с кожаными мешками и выражает свое мнение ровно в рамках "сотрудничества для эффективной работы".

\- Детектив Рид, вам следует сообщить на следующем профосмотре о состоянии глаз. Если ваше зрение упадет еще на семь процентов это может привести к ощутимому изменению результатов стрельбы и повлиять на допуск к оперативным мероприятиям.

\- Выберите зеленый чай, детектив. На вашу активность еще один стакан кофе не повлияет, а чай послужит профилактикой против тяжести, учитывая выбранный вами ужин.

\- Детектив, вы можете поспать. Я разбужу вас, если потребуется.

\- Капитан Фаулер сказал, что на этот раз закроет глаза и доложит начальству сам, но впредь мы должны избежать подобных прецедентов. Штрафных санкций так же, в этот раз, не последует, но мы на повышенном контроле.

Ричард не пытается подружится, хотя постепенно все же вмешивается в жизнь напарника, выходя за рамки чисто служебных отношений и, Гэвину не хотелось бы этого признавать, но все же, из всех известных ему андроидов, Девятисотый бесит меньше всего. В какой-то мере Рид умудряется даже привязаться к нему, привыкнув к ставшей на порядок легче и эффективней работе и напарнику, что не ебет ему мозги, уживается с его собственным, дерьмовым, а на это счет Гэвин не обманывается, характером и оказывается рядом тогда, когда это нужно, молча подставляя плечо.

\- Эй, ведро с гайками, тащи сюда свой пластиковый зад!

Когда они заходят в магазин одежды, убивая время до неожиданно перенесшейся встречи со свидетелем, зовет детектив, кидая андроиду кожаную куртку, как только тот подходит.

\- Вали, меряй. Будет подарком на годовщину.

\- Детектив, я не нуждаюсь в дополнительной одежде.

\- Ой, завались. Ты меня уже год позоришь шмотками из этого хренового Киберлайф, так что просто закрой рот и иди меряй, пока не подберешь размер.

У Гэвина оказывается все в порядке со вкусом, в департаменте Ричарда по второму кругу облизывают на предмет сексуальности, привлекательности и вообще "какой мужчина, жалко, что андроид". Рид на это презрительно фыркает и огрызается на девиц-стажеров, щебечущих под ухом, пока он пытается покурить в заслуженный перекур.

Ричард дарит ему пару отличных, теплых кед, без помпы и шумихи передавая пакет в конце дежурства. Незадолго до этого те, что носит Гэвин лопаются посреди подошвы, а привыкнуть к ботинкам у него никак не удается, не смотря на позднюю осень и до онемения мерзнущие пальцы.

В Рождество они оба остаются на дежурстве. Еще бы, кому как не злобному Риду встречать рискнувших нарушить покой граждан в праздник елочного безумия, о-хо-хо и карамельных тросточек. Не то, чтобы у Гэвина были большие планы на этот праздник, но он совсем не отказался бы съездить к родителям, посидеть в баре с братом и просто отоспаться, в конце концов, а не оформлять очередного ебанутого "Санта Клауса", с голой жопой залезшего на фонарный столб в центре, после потасовки, в которой прирезал своего "эльфа".

Когда немного стихает, детектив откидывается на спинку кресла, игнорируя шум рации из приемной, отлично слышимый в тишине, и отсутствие напарника, приходящего к рабочему месту только через пол часа. Ричард шуршит пакетами и это именно то, что выводит Гэвина из дремы, заставляя недовольно зыркнуть на андроида, ставящего перед ним высокий бумажный стакан с красным по зеленому выведенным "Счастливого Рождества!".

\- Это грог, - негромко и спокойно сообщает андроид, ставя перед человеком на стол и пакеты, - индейка и яблочный штрудель.

\- Сам сделал? - Не шевелясь на месте, только расслабляясь, язвительно интересуется детектив, чувствуя, как заманчивые запахи горячей еды порождают скопление слюны во рту.

\- Купил в кафе через две улицы, - отзывается в своей манере Ричард, возвращаясь на место и складывая руки на столе.

Гэвин кривится на это мнимое непонимание риторичности вопроса и принимается распаковывать еду. На вкус оказывается так же, как на запах и Рид не может сказать, что это его лучшее рождество за последние годы или какая-то подобная фигня, но недовольство и тихая злоба на сослуживцев и капитана стихает, а грог заставляет согреться, так что он даже расстегивает толстовку.

\- С наступившим, жестянка.

\- С Рождеством, детектив Рид.

В конце концов, после ухода второго напарника, Ричард единственный, кто сумел задержаться рядом с Гэвином, сблизиться, начать что-то значить, так что завтра он возьмет его с собой, к родителям. Жестянке будет полезен опыт общения с заинтересованными гражданскими, которым он интересовался, а сам Рид поржет с его удивленной рожи, когда мать Гэвина подарит свитер с оленями. Может это действие рома, но детектив уверен, что лицо у Ричарда будет именно удивленное.


End file.
